


Sugar Baby

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stomach bulge kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: Lil' love scene, short and to the point.





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Mood board created and posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> A Tumblr by any other name would still be starkerthanreality

"See that bulge, baby? That's my cock inside your little tummy." Tony crooned into Peter's ear. The boy panted and mewled beneath him, lifting his chest up on shaky arms to look down at his stomach and see what Tony was talking about. Tony gave a rough thrust and Peter could see the man's cock moving inside him, just below his belly button. Just the sight of it pushed him over the edge. He gave a loud cry and came hard, painting sticky white stripes across his stomach and Tony's chest.  
In a moment of narcissism, Tony slowed down his movements, but deepened his thrusts, pressing inside of Peter's tight, hot entrance all the way to the hilt, to watch the way his fat cock protruded obscenely through the teens' skinny stomach. Peter began to whine and whimper beneath him, quickly becoming far too oversensitive after he came and trying to swallow back his winces when Tony began to feel painful inside of him.  
Finally, Tony couldn't hold off his impending orgasm and began pumping his hips into Peter fast and loud, skin slapping against skin. Peter let out broken little "ah-ah-ah!"'s as he did his best to accommodate the man's rough thrusts. He put his hand on his stomach and felt the shallow thudding of the cock inside him amd nearly came again. He probably could have if he hadn't been so overstimulated. Tony finally followed Peter's orgasm and began making sounds the teen had only heard in his favorite adult videos. Peter could feel Tony's hot sticky juices filling his insides, making him feel full and well used and he smiled, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, not too bad, not great either lol


End file.
